Home Brew
by happy fxxking birthday sweeti
Summary: So ya know how tweek drinks coffee seven days a week every hour of the month? Hmm? Wonder if Craig realizes so does he... Wanna know whatI'm talking about? Read and find out...


W/N: Yo ho. I know I haven't updated Finally Falling in a while. Good reason: WRITERS BLOCK! And I've haven't been feeling my bestest. So I am going to just write lil shorts til the idea hits me. Hope you enjoy this one though.

Disclaimer: I am clearly not trey parker or matt stone people.

Home Brew

"Oh, God," one green pajama clad Tweek coward, hidden under cream coloured blankets with his legs drawn to his chest.

It was 3:25 in the morning and Tweek sat home alone, while his dad was on a business trip in Seattle and mom on visiting his aunt in New York. What possessed them to leave their caffeinated, paranoid 17-year-old son at home alone, we don't know.

Tweek peaked from under his blankets again to peer across his twin sized bed to the nightstand holding his alarm clock. It read 3:27. A small squeak slipped by his lips. His eyes were shut in anticipation for the little 36" high bastards to invite themselves into his room and help themselves to his top drawer. He felt tears burn their way from between his eyelids. He mentally cursed himself for tearing, knowing that was showing a sign of weakness.

He shivered violently, cursing his nerves and his open windo…

Wait…

Open window?

"Tweek, you in there?" a very familiar deadpan voice called.

"C-C-CRAIG!" Tweek squealed popping out of the blanket and jumping behind Craig.

Said Craig was dressed in a black cotton tee, a pair of grey boxers, and basic bleu bedroom slippers.

"Are you okay, Tweekers?" Craig asked turning to close the window, "Sorry I'm late."

"I-it's okay. Th-they haven't showed yet," Tweek said.

"And they won't. Now, c'mon, show me some love," Craig cooed softly as Tweek bounced into his arms.

Craig rocked the spazzmatic blonde back and forth, whispering reassurance into his ears. Tweek's shaking softened as a few more tears dripped past his wide electric green eyes. Craig leaned down to kiss at the tears that his twitchy partner produced. It didn't take long for a question to rise in Craig's mind.

'Do I taste coffee…? He probably spilt some on himself when he freaked out.'

Craig dismissed the thought and picked Tweek up bridal style, successfully making him gasp and blush.

"Bed time. Sleepy. Now," Craig yawned.

X_x

"C'mon Babe! You can do it!" Craig urged as he watched Tweek jog the rest of the way around the track, "Just a few more metres!"

Tweek huffed and puffed as he neared the end of his fourth lap and first mile. The only thing powering him was the canister of coffee he previously drank and the image of Craig shirtless only six metres away.

"NGH!" he huffed as he finished and fell into Craig's arms.

"See I told you you could finish it, baby," Craig said kissing the top of Tweek's forehead. Some sweat managed to slip between his lips as he pulled back. He let it slide past his tongue, but then…

'French vanilla medium drip? What the—'

"Hey, Tweekerz, Have you had coffee today? You know on your face?" Craig asked what wou;d usually be deemed a ridiculous question but with these two is actually normal.

"This morning –ack- b-but I rinsed it off," Tweek answered.

"Oh," Craig peeped.

"W-why is it still on my face? Oh my god if it's still on my face, what if some disease carrying, boy eating bug sticks to it and sucks my life essence ou-?" Tweek tweaked.

Craig kissed the vibrating boy silent. He let his nicotine flavored lips massage Tweek's until he was melting in his arms.

"Not gonna happen, kay?" Craig stated.

Tweek nodded meekly as Craig kissed him senseless again.

X_x

"Mmmm! C-Craig!" Tweek gasped as his boyfriend rubbed his rock hard erection.

"That's right, Babe. Scream my name," Craig voiced with sultry dripping from every word.

Tweek was shirtless on his bed with his jeans pooled at his ankles to limit his access to movement. Love bites could be seen circling his neck and trialing down his torso like a leashed trail pointing toward Craig's experienced mouth. A thin layer of sweat began to rise along with his chest for every distressed pant he gave, encouraging Craig to bring him that much closer.

Craig's head was currently bobbing up and down between Tweek's legs as he continued to deep throat Tweek's sex. His eyes were closed as he savored Tweek's taste. One of his arms were holding Tweek's hips down, not because he couldn't take all seven inches that was Tweek Tweak, but it was to restrain Tweek, just so he could really feel Craig's mastery. His free hand was currently down his own pants, slowly touching himself to heighten his experience.

Tweek's breath was laboured as his knuckles clenching at the bed sheet turned white with a desire. As Craig's tongue turned agonizingly slow around his member, he moaned out his boyfriend's name in a rather slutty, wanton fashion. Craig chuckled around Tweek's cock, sending vibrations all over. Tweek threw his head back and let out a breath mewl.

"CRAIG! I'm so close!" he sang, "Don't think I can make it."

"Come for me, sweetie," Craig said when he pulled off for a single moment, then going straight back to work.

With that last comment, Tweek cried out Craig's name, not caring if his neighbor's could here, and came in the back of Craig throat, that seemed to lack gag reflexes.

It took Craig all of two seconds to realize what was wrong there.

'Caramel-hazelnut swirl. THAT TEARS IT…!' his thoughts processed

X_x

Craig and Tweek sat nervously in the doctor's office, waiting for the test results. Well… Tweek was nervous. Craig was somewhat anxious.

The doctor came in with a bright smile on his face.

"So the results are…" Craig said trailing off.

"Apparently, young Tweek here has consumed so much coffee in his lifetime, almost all of his bodily fluids have been replaced with the stuff. It's perfectly harmless in his case. Just so long as he has eight ounces per day, he should be fine," the doctor explained with a bright smile, Lemme just get the release papers and you should be good to go."

As the doctor walked out, Tweek blinked with a look of pure confusion as Craig began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a full on laugh.

"So you drank sooo much coffee that you are basically coffee," Craig laughed.

"That's not funny," Tweek pouted.

"You're right. It's great because I got the best home brew in town," Craig said hugging Tweek from behind and kissing his cheek lovingly.

X_x

And that's been lingering in my head since last semester…


End file.
